


Strong. Graceful. Ruthless

by wewerestars



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewerestars/pseuds/wewerestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a bad day.  And Baz doesn't really make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong. Graceful. Ruthless

**BAZ**

The day had been long.  Too long.  And Simon was struggling.  He had asked me to do a **_these are not the droids you’re looking for_** but I was much too tired this morning so I did **_nothing to see here_** instead.  That was a mistake.

He was all over the place.  People running into his wings.  His tail getting stuck in doors.  Trying to fit in the cab.  Knocking things over in the shops.  He was a mess.  And he knew it.  I knew it.  And I felt so badly for him.

Simon didn’t say anything when we got home but just went straight to our bedroom.  Feet shuffling in exhaustion.  He shut the door loudly, but I knew he wasn’t mad.  Just upset.  Irritated with himself.  I understood completely.

I began to make dinner.  Chopping up the carrots and celery for chicken noodle soup.  One of Simon’s favorites.  He always compliments its simplicity.  By the time an hour had passed, the soup was finished, but Simon still hadn’t come out of his room.  I felt as though this was more than his usual struggles with the wings.  Cautiously, I padded down the hallway, knocking lightly on the bedroom door.

“Simon, love.  Are you okay?” I asked, turning the knob and opening the door slightly.  Simon was laying on the bed, his back turned to me.  The spell had worn off now and his wings were furled up slightly, his tail wrapped over his hip.  I pushed the door open more and stepped inside.

“I’m fine.  It’s nothing,” he replied, his voice muffled by the pillow.  I moved closer, taking small steps.

“Are you sure?” I asked, and I saw his head nod slightly.  I came to the other side of the bed, facing him.  His blue eyes stared up at me, puffy and red to show that he had been crying.  “You know, Snow, you are a horrible liar,” I chuckled.  A pained smile passed across his lips and was immediately replaced by a slight frown.  “Babe, you know you can tell me what’s wrong,” I told him.  He sighed deeply, shoving his face into the pillow, muffled and unintelligible words being spoken.  “What?”

“I said that I’m not like you.  I’m not graceful.  I don’t have magic.  Even when I did have magic, I was a disaster.  I don’t understand how you can even like me,” he said.  He paused, and then looked up at me with bright blue eyes. And I laughed.  

**SIMON**

Oh my God.  He laughed.  I can’t believe he laughed.  I felt my blood begin to rush in my ears and anger built up inside of me. I sat up, my jaw clenched as I tried to get off the bed.  Away from him.  Who fucking laughs like that?  For the love of Merlin.

“Aleister Crowley, Simon, stop.  I’m kidding, stop,” Baz said, putting his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to stop me. I settled, looking him straight in the face, attempting to shoot daggers, although I’m fairly sure I looked more like a child.

“What, Baz?” I attempted to snap, but my voice cracked on his name, not creating the effect I wanted.  But Baz understood that I was serious.  His face dropped as he studied me, making me uncomfortable.  I squirmed under his gaze.

“You are wondering why I like you?” he said.  I shrugged, averting his daggering eyes and looking down at my hands.  “You are seriously wondering why I like you.”  Baz sat down on the bed across from me, taking my hands in his.  “Simon, you are perfect.  In every little way you are flawed.  Perfect. I never liked you because of your magic. And I sure as hell didn’t like you for your grace,” he said, chuckling slightly.  “You’re Simon Snow.  The worst Chosen One to ever be chosen.  And my boyfriend.  And I am deeply, one hundred percent, unabashedly in love with you,” he said.

I looked up at him. His eyes were deep and black. Like onyx.  And they were looking right at me.  I pulled my hands out of his and put them on either side of his face, pulling his lips to mine.  It wasn’t deep and passionate or hot and steamy.  It was caring and loving.  The best kisses with Baz.

**BAZ**

Simon and I lay in bed, facing each other.  I was holding his hand, running my calloused hands over his.  His other hand was in my hair, running his fingers through it lightly. His wings were curled around us, wrapping us in a sort of cocoon.  This was one of the reasons I loved his wings.  They could block out the world so it was just us.  Even before the **_nothing to see here_** would wear off, they made me feel safe.  Simon made me feel safe.  And I don’t think he knew that.  

Simon’s stomach growled.

“Hey, did you ever finish dinner?” he asked.  I laughed, and he unfurled his wings from around us.

“It’s probably cold now,” I told him as he stood up.

“Eh, we have a microwave,” he said, opening the door and running down the hallway, knowing full well that he was going to try to slide on the floor in his socks.  I heard a scream, signaling that he had slid a bit farther than he had originally hoped.  I laughed and got up, following to assess the damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot. Sorry for all of it.


End file.
